


Baby Girl

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Broots fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: I had this all written out before, but I had to take my computer in and the detachable hard drive where this fic was in wouldn't install on the other computer. I am writing this from memory and when I can access it again I'll try to upload and replace this one. This is kind of based on my other fic Firsts where Broots sees his baby girl take her first steps.

Baby Girl

Broots came home from a hard day from his job. He was tired from his work and he really didn't like it, but it was work and it kept food on the table. He unlocked the door and saw his two-year-old daughter come toddling towards him with a wide grin on her face. She was wearing a yellow dress with a white shirt underneath and she looked adorable. His wife came out of the kitchen.

"Where were you at? I have been waiting for you to come home."

"I'm sorry, but the job I was doing took longer than usual."

"I'm leaving. I'm meeting some people and I have to go right now."

He watched as his wife snatched her purse and stormed out of the house.

"How's my baby girl." He said to his young daughter as he picked her up and cuddled her. He was luckily that she hadn't left young Debbie home alone like she had done once before. They had fought about that and she hadn't done it since.

He carried his daughter to the high chair and started to feed her, her dinner. Knowing that her mother probably hadn't fed her yet. After feeding her he set out a couple of cookies on the highchair and at his dinner while she nibbled on the cookies. After putting away his dinner he then wiped his daughters face of cookie crumbs and carried her to her toys. He turned the T.V. on for a while she played and flipped through the channels. Finding nothing on he turned off the T.V. and watched as his daughter played. She grabbed a book and toddled towards him. He picked her and the book up and started reading to her. He loved to read to her and she liked it when he read to her. When the book was done he carried her to her bedroom and dressed her in her pink and white pajamas and tucked her into bed.

It was raining when he got home. He ran with his briefcase above his head, dashed to his front door, unlocked it and shut the door. He put his briefcase near the door and put his coat on the coat hanger.

His five-year-old daughter Debbie came out of her room. She had on a pale blue shirt with a teddy bear on it and jeans.

"Daddy, Daddy." She cried as she flung herself to her Dad.

"Where's your Mom, Debbie." He asked as he hugged his young daughter.

"She left to go out with her friends."

"I'm so sorry, baby." He wrapped his arms around her.

This was the last time that he would allow his wife to abandon their daughter like this again. He knew what he had to do. First he had to get a better job to pay for the divorce and then start the proceedings. He had found something about the Centre hiring people for a computer job and it looked like it paid well and he would have to check it out. He had to do this for his daughter and for him.

The End


End file.
